Gong Chan
Perfil *'Nombre Completo: '''Gong Chan Shik (공찬식). *'Profesión: Cantante, MC, Bailarín, Modelo *'''Apodo: Channie. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Jeollanam provincia de Suncheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1.81 m *'Peso:' 60kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A. *'Signo Zodiacal: Leo. *'Signo Chino: '''Gallo. *'Agencia: WM Entertainment. Dramas * Delicious Love (2015) - Web Drama. Programas de TV * 2017: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championship * 2017: SBS Game Show" * 2016: MNET YANG and NAM SHOW (junto a B1A4) * 2016: MBC 은밀하게 위대하게 (Grandeza en secreto) junto a B1A4 *2016: KBS Inmortal Song (con todo el grupo) *2016: SBS Now Jeong Dae Man Mobidic Overwatch B1a4 vs BTOB ep.12-¿? (junto con Baro) *2016: MBC Mbig TV "Flower Boy Bromance" (Celebrity Bromance: 4 cap) con Hong Bin (01/11/16) *2016: MBC Chuseok special Idol Chef King (con Sandeul, 14.09.16) *2016: SBS Star King (junto a CNU y Baro) 19.07.16 *2016: SBS Star King (junto a CNU y Baro) 12.07.16 *2016: MBC King of Mask Singer EP.67 (miembro del panel de jueces) *2016: MBC Heyo Live Idol TV de MBC Private Life of B1A4 ( 4 EP en total, solo para web y app) *2016: SBS "Baek Jongwon's Three Great Emperors" Ep.38 *2016: KBS Dream Team "Let´s be friends" Global Quiz Festival en la Isla de Jeju *2016: The God of Music 2 Ep.2 (junto con Jin Young y CNU ) *2016: Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV *2016: ONSYTLE: My Bodyguard Ep.2 (05.05.16) *2016: JTBC Old House, New House Ep.20 (28.04.16) *2016: JTBC Take Care of My Witch (junto con B1A4) *2016: The God of Music 2 Ep.1 (junto con Jin Young, CNU y Sandeul) *2016: JTBC Old House, New House (junto con Sandeul y Baro) *2015: KBS Happy Together (junto con Sandeul Ep. 412; 10/Sep/15) *2015: KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.1-14 como MC) *2015: KBS "My neighbor, Charles" (18/08/15) *2015: KBS2 Hello Consuelor (11.08.15 con Sandeul y Jin Young) *2015':' MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). *2015: SBS "How to eat & live well" (CON Sandeul 19/07/15) *2015: SBS MTV Best of the Best (02.01.15, como MC) *2015: SBS MTV Best of the Best (01.01.15, como MC) *2014: SBS MTV Best of the Best (31.12.14, como MC) *2014: SBS MTV Best of the Best (30.12.14, como MC) *2014: SBS Star King (Ep.394 y 395 con Baro y CNU) *2014: KBS Hello Counselor (25.08.14 junto a Baro) *2014: KBS2 The Human Condition (16.08.14 junto a Baro) *2014: KBS2 Emergency Escape No.1: Safety First! Driving in the rain (20.07.14) *2014: KBS Dream Team 2 (Competición de Arqueria, con Sandeul y CNU). *2014: Weekly Idol *2014: 1000 Songs Challenge (26.01.2014, junto a CNU y Sandeul) *2014: 1000 Songs Challenge (19.01.2014, junto a CNU y Sandeul) *2013: Celebrity Splash MBC *2013: KBS Dream Team 2 (clavados) *2013: KBS Dream Team 2 con ICN Squad (con CNU) *2013: Beatles Code *2013: Weekly Idol *2013: Star King (30.11.2013, junto a Jin Young) *2013: All The Kpop *2013: Star King (29.06.2013, junto a Sandeul) *2012: Idol Athletics and Swimming Championships *2012: B1A4 Hello Baby! *2012: Sesame Player 3 *2012: Weekly Idol *2012: Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) * 2011: KBS Oh My School /100 Point Out Of 100 (últimos dos episodios, con Baro) *2011: MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Programas de Radio *'2014: '''SimSimTapa (junto con VIXX Hong Bin 18/02/2014) *'2014: SimSimTapa (junto con CNU 20/05/2014) *'''2015: KBS Cool FM - Kpop Planet Radio (con Baro. Grabación: 21.08.15, Transmisión: 06.09.15) Videos Musicales *OH MY GIRL - Liar Liar (2016) *Mamamoo - Piano Man (2014) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' B1A4. **'Posición:' Maknae, Visual, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Fandom: ' Ricecake. *'Educación: ' **Escuela Intermedia de Suncheon Isu. **School of Performing Arts Seoul, (SOPA). *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor. *'Especialidades:' Hacer "aegyo". *'Aficiones: '''Natación, Matemáticas y Fotografía. *'Ídolo:' Su padre. * '''Idiomas:' Coreano, Japones (intermedio) e Ingles (basico). * Hobbies: 'Escuchar música, leer novelas francesas y manga japonés. *'Fruta favorita: Sandía. *'Enfermedad:' Estrechamiento congénito de la uretra (por ello solo cuenta con un solo riñón) * Chica Ideal:" Una chica que por lo común sea muy calmada ¡Pero que tenga mucho Aegyo sólo frente a mí!". * Lo que necesita hacer antes de ir a dormir : Beber leche. * Lo primero que hace cuando se despierta : Tumbarse en la cama. * Gongchan es Ambidiestro, aunque generalmente Zurdo para comer, jugar gawi-bawi-bo, ''tomar el micrófono, saludar, golpear y ocasionalmente escribir y utiliza su mano derecha para escribir. * Su ingreso a WM Entertainment, fue debido a que su foto fue subida a Cyworld "Ulzzang Challenger" en la cuenta de un amigo en su 3° año de escuela media. Después de que su agencia actual lo viera, se le ofreció una audición. ** Gongchan fue contratado por Cyworld, porque ganó en el desafío Ulzzang en su Escuela Intermedia de Suncheon Isu. *Fue trainee de Keyeast, al igual que Kim Soo Hyun. *Fue el tercer miembro reclutado, después de Baro y Jinyoung. *GongChan tenia experiencia en el escenario, ya que fue a un concurso de Interpretación Drag Queen, donde bailo la canción de Ivy, obteniendo el 2° lugar. *Gongchan era muy tímido en sus días de trainee. * El mejor cuerpo según Gong Chan es el de CNU. *El apodo de Gongchan es TurChan (en algunos países), debido a su reminiscencia cara de tortuga. *Siempre lleva dulces en su bolso, para reponer energías cuando esta cansado. *Es el más ruidoso y emocionado a la hora de escoger los trajes para las presentaciones. * Gongchan tiene parpado doble en su ojo izquierdo, por lo que siempre hace un guiño con el ojo derecho para que se vea bien. *El fondo de su laptop es una foto de Sandeul. *Su sonrisa siempre reconforta a sus Hyungs. *En el programa Mnet WIDE, GongChan y Jinyoung fueron perseguidos en el metro por sus fans y se vieron en la necesidad de separase y salir corriendo. *Gong Chan le gusta la palabra "karaii", que significa picante en japonés. * Su actitud infantil aburre a Jinyoung. *Jinyoung dice: siempre perderé algo, Gongchan siempre lo encuentra.Esa es una de las razones por las que GongChan es el cachorro de Jinyoung. *Esta en un chat de LINE exclusivo con Su Ho, V y Hong Bin, pero según V nadie lo usa. *Es buen amigo de Su Ho, de EXO. **Se les vio jugando (haciendo una rueda, brincando y dandose abrazos) con Su Ho, GongChan y HongBin en los Gayo Daejun de enero del 2015. **A GongChan y a Suho se les vio paseando juntos en Japón acompañados por V de BTS el 31/Enero/16. *Es amigo íntimo de Hong Bin de VIXX, desde que estuvieron en el programa de radio ShimShimTaPa juntos (2013). **Gong Chan llama "Choco" a Hong Bin y Hong Bin le llama "Chansikkie". **En el programa Sukira Kiss The Radio, Gong Chan llamó a Hong Bin para que respondiera a varias preguntas sobre el, pero Hongbin solo acertó una. **Se les vio jugando y platicando en los: ISAK 2014, Gayo Daejun y en los ISAK 2015. **Se les vio jugando (haciendo una rueda, brincando y dándose abrazos) con Su Ho, GongChan y HongBin en los Gayo Daejun de enero del 2015. **Gongchan menciono que Hongbin fue el primero en acercarse y preguntar si podían ser amigos **Mencionaron en "Flower Bromance" que era el destino conocerse en el programa de radio **Las citas con HongBin siempre son en salas de juego de PC, para beber o ver películas. **A pesar de que no estén junto se citan para jugar Overwath en la PC **Gongchan explicó en Celebrity Bromance: “Me gustó Hongbin porque vino a mí y me dijo ‘Seamos amigos’ sin importar la situación. Cuando eres idol es difícil hacer amigos porque todos realmente son competencia, por eso valoro mucho la amistad que tenemos porque vemos más allá de competencias”. **Gongchan mencionó en Noviembre 2016 que lo primero que hace cuando se levanta en las mañanas es mandarle mensaje a Hongbin. **Hongbin ha dicho que Gongchan es su "Alma Gemela". *Es un buen amigo de Tao, ex miembro de EXO-M. *Gongchan en una entrevista para el programa "Celebrity Bromance", menciono que es difícil hacer amistades, ya que uno es idol, porque al final, todos son “competidores” *Los miembros le dicen "Channie" (cachorro) porque huele todo lo que ve y es muy obediente. Su apodo también se debe a que siempre que van a comer huele la comida. *Es el segundo miembro con más Fans, el primer lugar lo tiene Jin Young. * Tiene una gran cantidad de fans "noonas", a causa de su sonrisa. *Es el miembro con más seguidores en Twitter. *Le gusta mucho el dibujo animado "Pororo". *Aprendió a afeitarse con sus compañeros. *Desde el 3rd Idol Star Athletics Championships llevados a cabo en el 2011, Gongchan es confundido con un jugador profesional de Fútbol por los MC del programa. *Gongchan a sido elogiado por los MC de Idol Star Athletics Championships, porque es muy veloz, ya que siempre clasifica en los 8 mejores en los 100 metros planos, pero siempre aclaran diciendo que tiene mala suerte, ya que por lo general llega en 4° /5° lugar. *Tiene un parecido al actor y MC Hyun Woo, incluso llamaron la atención del público en el Musik Bank, haciendo que Gongchan acompañara al MC en todo el programa (doppelganger). *Su canción favorita del grupo es 'Only One' del mini-álbum 'Let's Fly'. *Tiene un lunar en la oreja derecha. Esto hace que a veces parezca que lleva puesto un pendiente. *Durante las promociones de 'Sleep Well, Good Night', Gongchan se quejó de dolores. Después de recibir un chequeo médico completo en el hospital, se reveló que su riñón no funcionaba bien. Gong Chan pidió personalmente mantener la noticia de su operación con discreción ya que no quería causar preocupación innecesaria a sus Fans. Actualmente ya está totalmente recuperado. *Su hijo ideal sería Baro. *En la entrevista con Gurupop dijo que si tuviese novia, en su cumpleaños le gustaría cocinarle sopa de algas y comer con ella. *En una entrevista mencionó que si no se hubiese dedicado a lo que hace, sería profesor de preescolar, puesto que le gustan mucho los niños. *Declaró en el programa "All The Kpop" que todavía no ha dado su primer beso. Aunque en el Amazing Store accidentalmente se besó con Baro. *Le regalaron una bicicleta y junto con Sandeul le pusieron de nombre "DAVID". *Con su voz puede alcanzar hasta 4° octavas al imitar el sonido de un orangután, lo demostró en el programa Beatles Code. *Antes de debutar, Gongchan estaba apunto de irse de B1A4, pero luego de que los demás miembros le rogaran increíblemente, cambió de opinión y se formo B1A4. *En el programa de "Weekly Idol" aseguró que no era sensible a las cosquillas pero después uno de los MC se acercó y Gongchan rió diciendo que sólo en ciertas partes tenía cosquillas. *Los miembros dijeron que tiene el mejor trasero. *Fue elegido el miembro más chic de B1A4 por Jinyoung *Gong Chan dijo: "Quiero ver a nuestras Fans internacionales regularmente. Hace unos días vi en televisión que en Chile se reunían en grupo y hablaban sobre nosotros. Me sorprendió mucho saber que hay personas que nos quieren incluso en lugares a los que nunca antes hemos ido, Quiero ir pronto a conocerlas". *Tiene debilidad por los animales, sean cuales sean todos le parecen preciosos, incluso los insectos. *Gong Chan es realmente bueno en matemáticas. *Cuando una Fan le dijo a Gong Chan que su madre pensaba que era Sexy. Él respondió "¿Qué tan Sexy?".'' *Gong Chan ve a Jin Young como el padre, a CNU como su madre y a Baro y Sandeul como sus hermanos. *A pesar que es el más pequeño tiene un lado maduro, además es muy raro verlo llorar. *Siempre que va a Weekly Idol , Jung Hyung Dong y Defconn lo tratan con cuidado y le han preguntado por su estado de salud, debido a la operación que tuvo. En su 5° visita, Defconn no quiso golpear a Gongchan con el martillo por esta razón, a pesar de que su operación fue a finales del 2012. *En el KCON L.A se incluyó a Gong Chan junto con L.Joe (Teen Top), Hong Bin (VIXX), JongHyun (CNBLUE) y Jin (BTS) como los visuales del concierto. *En el programa "Star JikJJik” de MBC Every1 pasó un episodio llamado “30 mejores ídolos visuales". Las clasificaciones se determinaron a través de la fisonomía, somatología e idoneidad para los programas, evaluados por un cirujano plastico, camarografo y el publico; en el cual Gongchan Obtuvo el puesto 24, L de Infinite 12°, los primeros 5 fueron: 5° Minho de SHINee; 4° Choi Siwon de Super Junior; 3° Kim Hyun Joong; 2° Im Siwan de ZE:A y 1°Nichkhun de 2PM. http://www.soompi.com/es/2013/06/08/quienes-son-los-30-mejores-idolos-visuales-del-k-pop/ * Le gustaría que su enamorada lo llame ChanShik * El dia 17 de junio del 2015 a sido elegido como uno de los MC de A Song 4 You . * Gongchan quiere ser un cantante que no pueda ser olvidado por las personas. * En el 31er episodio de KBS ‘My Neighbor Charles’, Gongchan declaró, "Me siento molesto porque el racismo y los prejuicios siguen existiendo". *En el programa de Happy Together (Ep. 412) los Mc. dijeron que GongChan tiene un aspecto de actor y que es bien parecido, además agregaron que se parece a el actor Lee Joongi ya que GongChan es alto y tiene unos ojos encantadores. *El 20 de Octubre la WM Entertainment declaro: "Gongchan ha sido elegido para interpretar al protagonista llamado Sung Jun en el web drama 'Delicious Love'. Él está trabajando duro con el fin de representar un chef de restaurant guapo". Las expectativas para el debut como actor de Gongchan fueron altas debido al gran éxito de sus compañeros Baro y Jinyoung. *Gongchan interpretó al personaje principal llamado Sung Jun, quien se enamora a primera vista de la protagonista. Basada en la novela web del mismo nombre, "Delicious Love" sigue la historia de amor perfecta entre un hombre que sabe cómo cocinar y una chica que sabe cómo comer. *Durante las grabaciones del Web Drama en la Isla de Jeju, se le envió un Support truck de comida para Gongchan, actores y staff de "Tasty Love" en el último día de grabación. Esto fue de parte de "Lovely chan", una fanpage de Gongchan. *GongChan recientemente inauguró una exposición, transformándose en un fotógrafo y atrayendo atención como artista. *En el Ep. 12 y 13 de A Song For You" temporada 4, el líder Jinyoung reemplazó a GongChan. *Gongchan es considerado el artista Kpop más guapo subestimado, en el portal de Koreaboo y Pann, los internautas discutieron sobre Gongchan, uno de los ídolos masculinos más guapos que todavía tiene que ser extremadamente popular, bajo el título "Hombre Ídolo Quién es guapo, pero no recibe la atención".http://pann.nate.com/talk/328174804 **Estos son algunos de los comentarios: ***"Cuando él tomó el papel principal en el MV de MAMAMOO 'Piano Man', Realmente tuve que retroceder en el video 10 veces pensando en como estaba allí un ídolo como él; soy fan de otro grupo, pero no sé la razón por la Gongchan no es tan popular como otros". '' ***"Se ve tan elegante, como un príncipe de un país".'' ***''"Creo que su vista lateral es la parte superior 10 de los ídolos."'' *Después de la emisión del programa "King of Mask Singer" de MBC, Gongchan fue trending no. 4 y no. 3 en real-time search (búsqueda en tiempo real) de Naver. *A Gongchan le gusta usar los fanart de las BANAS como imagen de perfil de sus redes sociales. *Baro y Gongchan viven cerca, se desconoce en que distrito de Seúl. *Después de ver "El Conjuro 2" CNU propuso dormir juntos, por lo que los tres fueron a dormir a la casa de Gongchan, pero Gongchan durmió en la habitación mientras que CNU y Sandeul durmieron en el living. La vez que Baro durmió en la casa de Gongchan también tuvo que dormir en el living. *El dia 14/09/2016 algunas BANAs de Japón y Corea fueron a la estación Mangwon para ver los avisos de Gongchan en el metro (por conmemoración por su cumplaños)https://www.instagram.com/p/BJFkyOcAZ1f/?taken-by=gongchanida y se encontraron con él y su madre, posteriormente les compro jugo y bebidas https://www.instagram.com/p/BJISIxrgV_D/ *En una reciente encuesta hecha en Japón de mayo-Junio para escoger al idol coreano más guapo, con un total de 240, 000 votos, Gongchan obtuvo el 12°puesto; estando en 1° puesto JaeJoon de JYJ, 2° ChagMin de TVXQ, 3° Yonghwa de CNBLUE, 4° Taemin, 5° V, 10° L y 15° Hongbin; solo por nombrar a algunos. *Gongchan cantó las lineas de Jinyoung (debido a las grabaciones del drama) y las suyas de What´s Happening, en el concierto de Busan One Asia Festival del 2016 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmsWCbnkkEo * GongChan a suplido a Jinyoung en los siguientes conciertos: ** Seoul International Fireworks Festival 2016 ** Suwon Hwaseong Cultural Festival 2016 ** Rookie Asia M Style Show en Daegu 2016. ** Seoul Girls Collection (SGC) Super Live 2016 * Gongchan y Hongbin (VIXX) participarán en el programa "Flower Boy Bromance" (también conocido como "Celebrity Bromance") de MBC Mbig TV * En“Immortal Songs: Singing the Legend”, Gongchan de B1A4 hizo una divertida confesión sobre que le hubiera gustado trabajar antes de debutar como Idol: “Antes de convertirme en cantante, soñé con ser jugador profesional” reveló tímidamente. Poniéndose en postura de jugador de shooter, su entusiasmo causó risa a la audiencia. ** Debido a esto los MC le preguntaban algo para que hiciera referencia sobre los videojuegos en cada presentación. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram * Página Oficial Galería Gongchan 0.jpg Gongchan 1.jpg Gongchan 2.jpg Gongchan 3.jpg gongchan 4.jpg gongchan 5.jpg gongchan 6.jpg Gongchan 7.jpg Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1993